


Zutter

by Hetalia1912



Series: Zutter AU [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Violence, Dramedy, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, References to Depression, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Zutter

**5:20 AM**

It wasn't the first time he's woken up like this.Laying on the dirty floor(for whatever reason,he never bothered finding out why)with a pounding headache and completely sore all over.

He'd gotten so used to it at this point it was almost funny.The fact that he was used to being in pain or discomfort.

 _I'm so fucking pathetic honestly._ He thought. _I don't know why I expect anything anymore._ He honestly felt like laughing at himself. _How worthless._

Before he get could further into his dark thoughts however,a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"Get up,I know you're awake."


End file.
